Hidden Love
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: a H/Hr story with a little help from Ginny. Hermione Loves Harry but Harry never really liked Her. will love find any way?
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Love

Hidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other related things, ok? Description: a H/Hr story with a little help from Ginny. A/N: well, this is my first ever songfic so please read, review and enjoy! The song is if I let you go by Westlife.  
  
Hermione was in the girl's dormitory writing poems, daydreaming. "Harry, oh Harry, how I wish we were more than just friends" sighed Hermione.  
  
Day after day Time passed away And I just can't get you off my mind Nobody knows I hide it inside I keep on searching But I can't find The courage to show To letting you know I've never felt so much love before .  
  
As Hermione left her dormitory, she slip her poems for Harry in one of her books. she was walking into the Great Hall, when suddenly she bumped into Harry. "Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry "Y.yes, I'm fine thank you," she said while helping Harry pick up her books. *A the paper fell in her Transfiguration book* "What's this?" Harry holding the paper covered with drawings of heart and asking her in confusion. "Oh. that's er. nothing, nothing important. Just my Transfiguration homework." Said Hermione taking the paper. "But we don't have any homework in Transfiguration, besides that doesn't look like homework, it has hearts drawn over it." Said Harry jokingly. "So what?! I didn't wanna tell you why, and you don't have anything to do with it! Why don't you just get lost!" Hermione said angrily. "Alright. Well Cho said that we'll meet at Hogsmeade tonight. See you later" said Harry. 'What? Harry with Cho? Great Hermione Granger, look at what you've done!' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
And once again I'm thinking about Taking the easy way out But if I let you go I will never know What my life would be Holding you close to me Will I ever see You smiling back at me  
  
How will I know  
  
If I let you go  
  
.  
  
Hermione went to the Weasleys to see Ron but she only saw Ginny. "Hey Ginny, know where Ron is?" asked Hermione. "Ron is dating Lavender right now" Ginny answered. Looking like she feels very happy for Ron. "Well, can I talk to you then?" she asked "I can't, I'm waiting for Draco right now." Said Ginny with a huge smile over her face. So she went back to her room feeling so depressed and started to cry. "Oh Harry! Why did you leave me? Can't you see I love you? You're my life!" she moaned.  
  
Night after night  
  
I hear myself say Why can't this feeling Just fade away There's no one like you (no one like you) To speak to my heart (speak to my heart) It's such a shame Were worlds apart I'm too shy to ask I'm too proud to lose But sooner or later I gotta choose And once again I'm thinking about Taking the easy way out .  
  
Hermione's scream was so loud that someone heard her crying, Ginny! Ginny opened the door and saw her crying and her face is full of misery. "Hey, what's the matter?" asked Ginny in a concerned voice. "Oh it's nothing, it's just that." said Hermione while wiping her tears. "It's just that what? Harry is dating Cho and doesn't notice you?" asked Ginny. "How did you know?" asked Hermione, who is shocked. "I heard your screams, it seems to me your crying so I checked you out if anything's wrong" Ginny told her. "Sorry about that, so how's you and Malfoy? Are you two going out well?" asked Hermione trying to change the subject. "Oh, Draco is so sweet." Said Ginny "Hope I can say the same about Harry" whispered Hermione laying her head back down. "Don't worry, you can tell him your feelings for him," said Ginny. "But how can I tell him? He's with Cho Chang all the time, I haven't have the chance to talk to him. You know I hate Cho." Said Hermione. "Maybe, Harry loves you, but he just doesn't want to hurt his own feelings" explained Ginny. "Hurt his feelings? Why would I hurt his feelings? Doesn't he know that I love him? Doesn't he notice that I love him? That I love Harry.?" said Hermione. *The door was opened* "Harry? Harry who? Is it I, Harry Potter?" said Harry with a smile and staring at Hermione. "Guess I'll leave you two guys alone." Said Ginny leaving the two of them. "Harry!" as she went and hugged him. "I love you" Said Hermione. "I love you too" said Harry giving Hermione a kiss.  
  
But if I let you go I will never know What my life would be Holding you close to me Will I ever see You smiling back at me How will I know If I let you go  
  
A/N: sorry about the grammar, don't worry my fanfics it will get better soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: the time warp

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter well except for the plots, extra characters and sequences I've made for all my fics. Spoiler: First 4 Harry Potter series Rated: PG-13 Song: Melodies of Life - Final Fantasy 9 soundtrack. Have you heard about it? It's quite a sad song. And the video? Well it is about Garnet (I think) and this certain guy, I don't really know, oh well why bother?! Well if you don't really know, tell me and I'll email you the mp3. It's actually a long one around 7 minutes. Enough of this now let's continue the second part of Hidden love. Description: What if Hermione and Harry finally have gotten together but they were separated by time? What if Harry was warped into a different world? Can Hermione save him before the warp closes and trap Harry in that world? What will happen to the warp locket? Will the future be the same? A/N: All I can say is that this is going to be a better fic than the first one. part two of my first songfic, Hidden love. why bother making a part two? I've got quite some good reviews about it. (thanks y'all! () I don't think it's still Hidden Love anymore but it's the continuation. peace out!  
  
After Harry said I love you to Hermione, he head straight out the door. "Hermione, I should leave you now. I promised Cho that I should go with her tonight." he said while Hermione's holding his hands and finally lets it go. "Harry, where are you going? Take care, I never want to lose you." she whispered to herself while tears once again fall in her eyes.  
  
Alone for a while,  
  
I've been searching through the dark  
  
for traces of the love you left  
  
inside my lonely heart  
  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain  
  
Harry reached Hogsmeade just in time when Cho was about to leave. "Cho wait, I can explain, sorry I'm late." He said while holding Cho's arm. "Explain? I don't need any explanation." Cho said, taking Harry's hands off her arm. "Wait. you dropped something." he said but Cho was nowhere in his eyesight anymore. "What's this? Ron told me about this time warping things, it will bring you to a time you want. how could I use this to save my parents before they were killed by Voldemort?" he wonders himself as he looks at a tiny warping thing that resembles a time locket. He kept it for days and never returned it to Cho. He tries to unlock the warp and bring him to the time where his mother was about to be killed by Voldemort. He points his wand and hex "Alohamora" as he tries to unlock this time locket, it didn't work so he went to Hermione and asked if she could help him. "Please help me, I need to save my parents before Voldemort kill them. I need to go to the past." Begged Harry who is on his knees. "Alright, get up there, I'll help you, but I think these things opens a warp that lasts only for a couple of days. they will close after you came in but if you never realized that it's time for you to get out of that time, you'll be stuck there forever." Said Hermione as she opens a warp with her wand. "Good luck and take care. goodbye" she said as she hugged Harry "Take this ribbon and bring it back to me after you completed your task there" she said giving Harry a long light blue sash. "I will" he answered as he goes inside the warp.  
  
Our paths they did cross,  
  
though I cannot say just why  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast,  
  
and then we said goodbye  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
  
Let them ring out loud, till they unfold  
  
'Harry take care, I trust you. Promise me you'll come back' she thought as the warp started to close. Tears fall in her eyes as she run through the corridor and to her room. Days passed and Hermione really worries about Harry right now. She kept on keeps on having nightmares that Harry was faced to face with Voldemort and Harry dies as he holds Hermione's hands and saying "Hermione". Every day that she wakes up, she kept on thinking 'Harry will you ever come back to me?'  
  
In my dearest memories  
  
I see you reaching out to me  
  
Though your gone  
  
I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
"I've got to save Harry" she said as she opens the warp and enters the exact date Harry was at. She enters it but it's too late, Voldemort have just killed Lily. "Harry you're saved, thank God coz if you die here, you will be a mystery for all people alive at Hogwarts right now." She said as Harry cries to her and said "Harry, I enter this time when Voldemort has already killed my mother, I can't stop her now." Hermione just comforts her and said "C'mon the warp's about to close, if we don't get out here, we'll be trapped in this time forever."  
  
A voice from the past,  
  
joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes on and on  
  
Melodies of life, to the sky  
  
beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond  
  
"No Hermione, go on without me" Harry said as he hold Hermione close and kissed her. "If you'll stay, I'll stay" she smiles as she was staring at him. Harry pushed her in the warp as he shouted "I love you." Hermione cried after she returned at Hogwarts, Cho came into her and ask a dozen questions "Hermione have you seen my warp locket? I think Harry keeps it. Speaking of Harry. where is he? I haven't seen him in weeks. Is he sick or something? Or is he hiding from me?" Hermione just cries even louder as she says "Harry has your time locket and he will never return here forever."  
  
So far and away,  
  
see the bird as it flies by  
  
Gliding through the shadows  
  
of the clouds up in the sky  
  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
Cho just laughs at her "Hermione you're so silly, that is a special time warp specially made for me. It can bring you to a place where you like in a certain time and you can return back to your time any time you want. It's a gift I received when I was twelve, my mom gave it to me." Hermione smiles softly upon hearing Cho but she frowns later and groans "Harry has no plan whatsoever of coming back, he never will be in our time Cho, by the way, he leaves me your time warp locket" while giving it to Cho. Everytime she sleeps, she still keeps on dreaming that Harry was in danger and she was always beside him. One day, Ron came up to her and ask "Hermione, have you seen Harry? Is he sick? Where is he?" but Hermione just nodded a no. She can't even cry because she's so weak and can't even speak back to Ron.  
  
In your dearest memories  
  
Do you remember loving me?  
  
Was it fate  
  
That brought us close and now leaves me behind  
  
But one day she keep on hearing a voice that call her name "Hermione. Hermione. Hermione" it sounded like Harry's. Hermione was startled for a while and started to cry. 'Harry, wherever you are, I miss you.'  
  
A voice from the past,  
  
joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes on and on  
  
Melodies of life, to the sky  
  
beyond the flying birds, forever and on  
  
Hermione was still heartbroken, for months now Harry is still missing, Dumbledore work with the Ministry of Magic just to find him but Harry's lost is still a mystery. No one exactly knows what happened to him. Others consider him as a happy memory. Hermione? She still hopes and prays that Harry will return in her arms. She never wanted to consider Harry as a ghost or a memory, in her life, Harry's nothing but her inspiration.  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
  
Now I know we'll carry on  
  
Melodies of life, come circle 'round  
  
and grow deep in our hearts  
  
As long as we remember  
  
"Harry, please come back. I miss, I need, I love you." Hermione still cries these words everyday. "Hermione." she heard that voice again but this time she heard it clear and she's sure it's Harry. She just listens to the voice calling her but she never finds the one who's saying it. "Hermione." said that Harry's voice again, this time someone tapped her. "Hermione, are you alright" said the voice. Hermione stopped crying and looks behind her, there she sees Harry. "Harry! You're here! I missed you!" she said as she hugs Harry tight never letting him go. "Wait. what made you decide to come back?" she asks as a tear of joy drops in her swollen red eyes. "I've gone to the time when we we're only in the first year. Hermione, it's you. you made me come back. I missed you." He answered as Harry spends the rest of the night telling the whole thing that happened to him inside the warp.  
  
A/N: Better? Worst? Well it's up to you to decide if this should be the official sequel to Hidden love. 


End file.
